


Christmas Dinner

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: And he finally gets it, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Roy Harper, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Has a Heart, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet, accidental injury, don't play with swords kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Jason nestled into Roy’s side and sipped his hot chocolate as he watched the pandemonium unfold. Duke was drowning in wrapping paper as he finished opening up his last christmas present, giggling as he bumped into the tree. Damian shrieked as he was showered in Christmas baubles causing Tim to cackle at their uncharacteristically unkempt brother, which only angered Damian even more. From his chair, across the room, Bruce tried to claw back some semblance of control over the situation until it became obvious that any attempt would be frivolous.“Is that all the presents?” Alfred asked as he made his way into the living room. “Or are there more under the tree we haven’t managed to pull out yet?”Barbara dodged Duke’s flailing limbs as she checked the tree. “There’s nothing left under the tree. I’m surprised you managed to get all our presents under the tree in the first place.”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! how have you been? i hope you had some fun during this holidays and that this year brings you some peace and lots of good health. here's a quick little christmas story i wrote (and forgot to post). hope you enjoy!

Jason nestled into Roy’s side and sipped his hot chocolate as he watched the pandemonium unfold. Duke was drowning in wrapping paper as he finished opening up his last christmas present, giggling as he bumped into the tree. Damian shrieked as he was showered in Christmas baubles causing Tim to cackle at their uncharacteristically unkempt brother, which only angered Damian even more. From his chair, across the room, Bruce tried to claw back some semblance of control over the situation until it became obvious that any attempt would be frivolous.

“Is that all the presents?” Alfred asked as he made his way into the living room. “Or are there more under the tree we haven’t managed to pull out yet?”

Barbara dodged Duke’s flailing limbs as she checked the tree. “There’s nothing left under the tree. I’m surprised you managed to get all our presents under the tree in the first place.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at them. “Does that mean I should buy you less gifts next year?”

“No!” Tim yelled desperately.

Damian threw his stocking at Barbara’s head with terrifying accuracy. “Shut up, Barbara.” He turned around to accept a mug of hot cocoa before facing his father. “The presents this year were the perfect amount. Just enough to fit under the tree.”

The older man chuckled and reached down to mess with his unruly bed hair, prompting another shriek. “I think you’ve made a convincing argument, Damian.”

“Actually,” Jason cleared his throat. “I have one more gift to give.

Jason felt Roy snort as he reached out to present a long, thin package to Damian. He pinched Roy’s thigh when his boyfriend made a sarcastic comment about being surprised over the recipient of the gift but ignored everyone else’s reactions. The odds of Jason giving the gift to anyone else had been slim but that didn’t mean they should be making incendiary comments about it. Christmas Day was one of the few days a year where a truce was held. No fighting was allowed to take place and Roy’s comment was exactly the kind of thing that would wind Jason up on a normal day.

“What is it?” Barbara asked curiously. She craned her head to try and see the gift easier as Cass deliberately tried to block her view.

Damian ripped the wrapping paper away and gave a small, barely-there smile as a sword was revealed. He stood up and tested the balance of the thin blade with careful consideration before launching himself at Jason. “Finally, a proper weapon. Thank you, Todd.”

Jason quickly moved to avoid the sword in Damian’s hand and made sure there was no chance of either of them getting stuck in it as he hugged him back. “Careful, Damian, it’s not a toy.”

“No,” Alfred agreed tersely. “It’s a weapon.”

“It’ll be fine,” Bruce said. “I trust Damian.”

“So,” Jason nuzzled into the soft skin of Roy’s neck, once Damian had run off to fetch Alfred, the cat. “Should we skip out while they’re all distracted? It’s pretty cold down here but there’s a mountain of blankets upstairs with our name on it in my room and I know a few ways we could keep warm.”

Roy groaned, his grip tightening around Jason’s waist. “I hate you right now, Todd.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But sword,” Roy whined. “Damian asked me if I wanted to help him decapitate Barbara’s snowlady.”

Jason sighed, pressing his forehead against Roy’s collarbone. “Why am I not even surprised that you’re turning me down to spend time with the demon brat?”

“Because you know I love swords?” Roy offered. He inched a hand up underneath Jason’s ugly Christmas sweater to palm the soft flesh right below Jason’s ribs. “And you decided to date someone whose main hobby other than fucking you is getting into trouble? I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Jason cringed. He hated how Roy felt the need to make up for anything. They didn’t trade favours. Roy had been his best friend for years now and Jason was pretty sure they’d passed the whole ‘what’s yours is mine’ thing a long time ago. “I’m not keeping score here, Roy. We’ll go decapitate Barbara’s snowlady and then go hide in bed while Barbara tries to get revenge on Damian without getting mauled.”

Roy grinned. “This is why I’m going to marry you.”

Jason rolled his eyes and allowed Roy to drag him through the house and out onto the back porch. Damian was already sizing up Barbara’s snowlady with a feral grin on his face. Roy jumped off the porch into the snow with a childish yell and Jason had to reach out and grab Duke by the back of his jumper to stop him from following.

“Dude, I wanna go kill the snowman too,” Duke whined, trying to get away from Jason’s grasp.

“Snowlady,” Jason corrected. “It’s got a wig and a skirt on, Duke.”

Duke scrunched up his nose. “How did she even get the skirt on it?”

“I’ve got no idea, but you need to go see the school counsellor if you think I’m going to let you get anywhere near Damian and Roy while they’re messing around with a sword.” Jason hated being the responsible one of the group but Barbara wouldn’t get the opportunity to try and poison them all if Alfred found Duke in close range of Damian and Roy swinging around a sword like maniacs. “Bruce is paying for my next vacation with Roy. I’m not jeopardizing that.”

Duke pouted. “Can’t you just pay for it yourself?”

Jason stared at his youngest brother. “And why the fuck would I pass up this opportunity to spend Bruce’s money?”

As Duke debated if it was worth it to try and fight his way through Jason, Damian stabbed the snowlady with a triumphant battle cry. The sword sank into the torso of the snowlady, narrowly missing the material of the skirt that clung wetly to the bottom half. He yanked it out and swung at the head of the snowlady and the head fell off, dropping to the ground with a heavy thud.

Roy cackled. “Throw me the sword.”

“Don’t throw him the sword,” Jason hastily called out. 

Damian, of course, completely ignored him and threw the sword to Roy. Roy caught the sword clumsily by the blade and swore as he dropped it, blood dripping down his hand. Jason quickly pushed Duke aside and yelled out for Alfred. Damian silently fretted over Roy’s bloodied hand, despite his best efforts to keep up the cool facade, and bit his lip as he examined the wound.

“What is going on out here?” Alfred demanded as he looked at the terrifying scene in front of him.

Roy swore like a sailor and held his hand out, blood dripping onto the snow beneath his feet. “I don’t think a band aid is going to fix this.”

“My apologies, Harper. I thought you’d be able to catch a sword.” Damian mumbled, coming out a bit harsher than he probably intended.

“It’s fine,” Roy gritted out. “It’s just my palm, I’m not going to lose any fingers.”

Jason thought he heard Alfred mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I might lose some grandchildren’, but he couldn’t be quite sure, not with the sudden sound of Dick crashing onto the porch and Barbara screaming from her bedroom window upstairs.

* * *

Jason watched Alfred give Bruce an unimpressed look. “You trust Damian, don’t you, Master Bruce?”

Bruce looked at Roy who was high as a kite, drooling into Jason’s chest and cradling a bandaged palm. “I never said I trusted Damian  _ and  _ Roy.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
